


Better Seduction Through Science

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [12]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Booster gets a working time machine, Ted gets to tinker with future tech, and they both get a little bit more.





	Better Seduction Through Science

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 10/21/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Har, my title has delusions of grandeur (and will probably be changed to just the second one). Aaand I'm beat. So...many...words. o.o  
> This is a sequel to Like Pirates and The Matrix, because some people (you know who you are) just keep asking for more. Never change, you're beautiful just the way you are. Also, unbetaed. Because apparently I'm the only person I know insane enough to be up this late. (Heh.)"
> 
> The note is referencing the fact that this was originally named "Bright Through Darkened Lens (or, Better Seduction Through Science)". As I suspected then, I did change it to just "Better Seduction Through Science". Good call, past me.
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 03/27/2018

It wasn't very difficult to get Ted to agree to let Booster stay with him. In fact, the only difficulty was in getting the man to let him out of his sight. After they hauled the time machine back to Ted's workshop, he was obviously torn between further examining it and asking Booster questions.

 

Booster suspected the only reason Ted chose _him_ was because he would eventually need to sleep and the time machine would still be there. Not that he was complaining. It was kind of flattering to be the center of someone's focus and attention, and Ted was nothing if not focused and attentive.

 

The next few days were filled with talks well after the sun had disappeared under the horizon and Ted had to light a candle so he and Booster could still see Booster's hands as he used them to help describe the wonders of the future. The nights were filled with Booster lulled to sleep on Ted's cot by flickers of light both fire and electric, the smell of burnt metal and other things, and the sounds of Ted working. Booster wasn't sure _when_ Ted slept but the man surely had to, he was always awake and alert the next morning.

 

When Ted found out about Booster's suit, he all but outright _demanded_ to see it. Booster didn't mind in the slightest; the suit looked good on him and he looked good in the suit.

 

And Ted tended to look with his hands.

 

Ted made him explain every part of the costume from head to toe, trailing his fingers along as he leaned in to examine it inch by hypersensitive inch. When Booster found the outline of Ted's eyes staring at him through the smokey lenses of his goggles, he was too buzzed to do anything but comply when the man asked him to take off pieces of his suit so he could get a better look.

 

And he did look. Standing scant inches in front of Booster, Ted took each piece he was handed, closely scrutinized it from every angle, then set it aside and touched his fingertips to the next piece as he murmured his request. Slowly, maddeningly, Ted made his way through each part of Booster's costume till the man stood before him, naked and practically vibrating with tension.

 

"Ted...." Booster whispered, refusing to acknowledge the slight whimper that preceded the man's name.

 

Ted took his time, finishing his examination of the fabric with the same thoroughness he had exhibited with everything else, before setting the last piece aside with the rest and looking up to meet Booster's eyes. "Yes, Booster?"

 

Booster was reasonably certain that, regardless of how far in the past he was, there was no way Ted could be completely oblivious. So leaving out that possibility, he was left with two others. Ted could be teasing him, which would mean his sense of humor was _far_ more twisted and mean than Booster had suspected and Booster might be forced to kill him soon.

 

Or this was the strangest, slowest, _hottest_ seduction Booster had ever experienced.

 

He was really hoping for that one.

 

Ted's mouth twitched a little, like he wanted to smile but was holding it back. "Did you want something?"

 

"Yeah," Booster said suddenly. He almost said "you" but pressed his lips shut before the word, deciding to play Ted's game. Without another word, he reached up and carefully removed Ted's goggles.

 

When his eyes were revealed, they were closed, and Booster took that as encouragement. Cupping Ted's cheek with one hand, he set the goggles down beside the pile of his costume. Hand freed, Booster rested it on the side of Ted's neck, reveling in the sudden knowledge that the rapid movement under his thumb was Ted's pulse. He gently stroked the pulse, rewarding it for giving its owner away.

 

"Ted...." Booster whispered against the man's lips. This time it was Ted who whimpered.

 

The next morning, Booster watched Ted sleep.

 

* * *

 

It took a bit longer than Ted originally estimated to fix the time machine. Booster suspected it would've taken far longer if it had been someone else, and possibly a bit sooner if Ted hadn't been distracted.

 

Whatever the case, in the end Booster had a working time machine and a wild west inventor who knew infinitely more about future tech than anyone of the time period should. It was only logic, then, to take Ted with him.

 

Ted calmly listened to Booster babble about corrupted timelines, removing influences that could disrupt the flow of time, and everything he could remember about paradoxes (as well as a few things he was pretty sure he'd made up). Then Ted shut him up with a kiss and told him he'd been packed to leave for a week.

 

They ate dinner, set up enough explosives to level the building, poured corrosive and acidic chemicals over a pile of Ted's clothes, then moved the time machine a safe-ish distance away. After they were gone, all that should be left was plenty of evidence that crazy inventor Kord had finally gone and done what everyone expected: blown himself up and left barely a trace.

 

Ted turned to him, goggles pushed up on his forehead so his eyes were hugely, brightly visible, the sunlight shining in them and casting dark shadows on his wide, wild grin. "Ready?" he asked.

 

Gazing one last time at the horizon, a half-remembered story from his childhood made Booster think it was probably fitting they were going away in the light of a sunset. Returning the grin, Booster slung an arm around Ted's shoulders, drawing him close and breathing in the just-exploded scent that never seemed to leave the man. "All the time in the world, buddy," he said as they ducked into the time machine. "All the time in the world."


End file.
